I Will Save You, Brother
by Toshiko Yukimura
Summary: 91 Days crossover. After killing Nero, Angelo decides to end it all once and for all. However, things don't go as planned, and Angelo wakes up in a strange and startling world so different from the dark and dirty world he had become accustomed to. How did he come to be there? Why was this tall woman calling him "Tsuna?" But importantly... "Where... where is Corteo?"


I Will Save You, Brother

Day Zero: Re-Start

* * *

Summary: 91 Days crossover. After killing Nero, Angelo decides to end it all once and for all. However, things don't go as planned, and Angelo wakes up in a strange and startling world so different from the dark and dirty world he had become accustomed to. How did he come to be there? Why was this tall woman calling him "Tsuna?" But importantly... "Where... where is Corteo?"

Reincarnation fic, Tsuna-is-Avilio, Shoichi-is-Corteo.

WARNING: Contains massive massive spoilers for 91 Days

I also started writing this BEFORE Episode 12 of 91 Days aired.

* * *

"..." Talking

 _Italics_ Thinking

 _*Italics*_ Sound effects

* * *

 _*Drip.*_

"Why..."

 _*Drip.*_

The church was filling with light as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky. The yellow walls were as clean as could be, seemingly shining with their own light. The halls were eerily quiet though. There was no sound besides the dripping sound and Angelo's heavy, beaten steps clanking on the polished floor.

"Why did it end up like this...?"

The cool wind seeped into the hall through the open window, causing Angelo and shiver as he clutched his right arm with his left. Gritting his teeth, he continued his path to somewhere- somewhere he could be alone. Somewhere the cold breeze couldn't touch him.

Somewhere he could die.

 _Drip._

He wavered as he almost tripped over an end of a carpet, but regained his balance quickly enough. The yellow carpet looked sickly with it's newly acquired red blotches. The trail of red starting from the carpet lead all the way back down the hallway Angelo had walked from.

The blood kept on pouring out. It looked like it would never stop, not that Angelo wanted it to. What did it matter anyways? His eyes downward, he didn't notice the door in front of him until he bumped into it. Blinking Angelo looked up.

*DO NOT ENTER* said the blocky letters in the middle of the door. *DANGEROUS*

"..." Angelo grinned. "Heh..." Dangerous? Why should he care? He reached out with his left hand and turned the door knob. The door easily swung inward, revealing a dim, stone staircase leading up. "Not too dangerous if they can't even lock the door." ...No. That was wrong, and he knew it. Not all dangerous things are locked up in this world. If they were, Angelo would not be standing there where he was, alone and injured in a ghost church in front of these set of stairs.

Something, if not someone was waiting up there. Something that could be the end of him. But that didn't matter.

It didn't matter where he ended up.

It didn't matter if anyone saw him, if anyone got in his way.

His heart died when his family was taken away from him.

His sanity died when his brother left him.

His mind died with the Vanetti Family.

His will to live died with Nero.

Now... all that was left was his body.

Surely... surely once that too perished-

Angelo would finally be truly dead.

* * *

"Angelo..."

 _A voice I haven't heard in what seemed like ages. Warm, soft, yet timid and shaky._

"Why..."

 _Why. Why did this have to happen? What was the point of this all?_

"None of this had to happen."

 _...It was all for nothing. Everything we did, all of our sins..._

"We were the best performance to ever grace the city of Lawless."

Angelo laughed. It was a loud, shrieking laugh. A laugh so filled with sadness and grief that the clergy wouldn't hesitate to believe a demon had entered their domain.

But no priest would come to hear him. No servants, no church goers would come, could come, anymore. Only the bugs and insects might have heard as they began to munch on the feast that was the human flesh that littered the church.

His laughter soon was reduced to a coughing fit, and Angelo had to lean against the stone wall of what appeared to be a tower. The stairs seemed to go on endlessly on top of him, though he was sure it was just his imagination. After all, the church had no structure that could possibly be _that_ tall.

 _Soon_ , he thought, slowly go up one step at a time. _Soon I'll reach the top._

"It's too late to save anything right now."

 _I know..._

"So please... die just this once."

 _I know... why else do you think I've come this far_?

"Why..."

"Corteo..."

* * *

On October 14th, XXXX, Nana Sawada's world was destroyed.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!"

 _I know._

"He looks so small and fluffy!"

 _I know._

"He'll grow up to be quite delicate."

 _Yes._

"He won't be like the other boys..."

 _I know._

"Sawada-san, I'm sorry..."

 _No._

"Your son is breathing."

 _No._

"It's been two years since he was born..."

 _I know..._

"He hasn't responded to external stimuli like he should. He hasn't shown signs of becoming self aware."

 _Why... why won't you just shut up..._

"He's physically alive, but he won't be able to live on his own..."

 _STOP!_

"Forgive me for being blunt, but by all means, without you, Tsunayoshi Sawada is dead."

 _Why..._

* * *

Nana hummed to herself as she busied herself in the kitchen. Today would be Tsuna's third birthday, and Iemitsu had promised to come home this time!

Tsuna was still asleep at this time- or at least she HOPED he was still asleep. The doctors have told her to let him rest as much as possible whenever he could.

 _*Riiiing. Riiiing.*_ The phone? Nana turned off the stove. She peaked into the oven, making sure the cake wasn't being burned, before

"Hello?"

"Oh, Nana-chan~?! Guess who it is!" The all too familiar, lovely voice laughed.

Nana's eyes lit up. "Iemitsu!" She giggled, but then frowned. "Ne... why are you calling now? Shouldn't you be on your way home...?" _Don't tell me you aren't coming, don't tell me you aren't coming_.

"Ah, yes... about that... I'm at the airport right now. I'm coming home in a few hours, but I couldn't wait that long hear your lovely voice again~"

"Aww... Ie-kun is so sweet!" Nana said, feeling a lot lighter than before. "I wish you were actually here though! I missed you so much!"

Iemitsu laughed loudly. "I'll see you in an hour at most, I promise! But first..." Iemitsu voice became serious. Nana's heart sank. She could already tell. "Nana... about Tuna-fish... is he getting better?"

"I-I think so!" said Nana. "He managed to eat his dinner last night by himself!"

"What about talking? Has he tried speaking to you yet?"

"No... but maybe Tsuna just CAN'T talk?"

"The doctors said his vocal cords were fine-"

"But we don't KNOW that! Goodness sake, Iemitsu, it's your son's third birthday! Can we not talk about this?"

"Nana, I know how much you love Tsuna, and you know how much I love Tsuna, too. But if he can't get better, how is he going to live when we are gone?"

"Iemitsu _not now!"_ Nana all but shrieked into the phone before slamming it back down onto it's holder. She hands shook as she tried to block the implications of Iemitsu's last comment out of her head.

She knew where that conversation would have lead.

She knew what both the doctors and her husband really wanted.

 _Liars._ None of them loved Tsuna like she did! None of them understood the pain and love she felt for him. All they wanted was for Tsuna to-

 _NO!_

Nana shook her head and pushed her long brown hair behind her ear. She couldn't- she _wouldn't_ give up! Not even if all those doctors told her to, not even if Iemitsu had lost faith in his own son... she will keep on believing.

 _*Thud thud thud.*_ Nana rapidly turned around at the sound of the heavy footsteps. _*Thud thud thud*_

They were... way too loud for such a small and fragile three-year-old to make. But standing in all his dull glory was Tsuna, her poor child.

Shocked, Nana rushed over the Tsuna and picked him up. She scanned his head looking for any injuries. "T-tsu-kun! How did you get down here? You aren't hurt, are you?!"

Silence. Tsuna simply sat there in her arms.

Not finding any bruises or injuries on Tsuna, Nana carried him over to the wooden table in the living room. It was a good time as any to start her daily routine.

"Would you like to eat something Tsuna?"

"..."

"How about some toast?"

"..."

"Mmm... toast is too strong... how about some miso soup? Or fluffy eggs?"

"..." No response. There never was.

"Tsuna...?" Nana whispered. "Please... answer me... somehow..."

 _Please..._

No reaction.

 _Don't do this to me._

Silence.

Just his dead cold eyes staring at the wooden table top.

 _Why..._

 _Why you?_

 _Why did it have to be you?_

"None of this _should_ have happened."


End file.
